mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Sea Swirl/Gallery
Season one Friendship is Magic, part 1 Pinkie Pie surprise! S01E01.png|Sea Swirl, laughing. Pinkie Pie Hi! S01E01.png|Sea Swirl, behind Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie gasp S01E01.png|Her tail is on the left. Pinkie Pie with Twilight S01E01.png Twilight is tired S1E1.png Twilight getting a drink S1E01.png|At Twilight's welcome party. Pinkie Pie excited S01E01.png|She is barely visible in the bottom left part of the image. Popular background ponies S01E01.png|Ponies are partying at the library. Ponies anticipating Celestia's appearance half 1 S1E01.png|On the left. Ponies staring at Nightmare Moon S1E01.png|Everypony is shocked. The Ticket Master Rainbow Dash's Fantastic Filly Flash S1E03.png The crowd before the Buccaneer Blaze S1E03.png Rainbow Dash's dream of the Gala S01E03.png The ponies are admiring Rainbow Dash S1E03.png Rarity wedding S01E03.png|At least five of her appear at Rarity's dream wedding. Twilight Sparkle Crowd of Clamoring Ponies S1E3.png|A rare scene which allows to compare her with Diamond Mint and Amethyst Star. Crowd of ponies clamoring for the tickets S1E3.png|A hoard of ponies are surrounding Twilight and Spike. Pre-chase S1E03.png|The ponies are about to give chase to Twilight. Now chase S1E03.png|Funny things happen to her tail as soon as she starts to run. Applebuck Season The celebration is about to start S1E04.png|Good opportunity for a comparison with Amethyst Star right of her. Ponies drooling over muffins half 1 S1E04.png|In the middle of the scene... Ponies drooling over muffins half 2 S1E04.png Drooling victims2 S01E04.png|...saying, "Muffin!" Daisy Sick S01E04.png|The muffins turned out to be "baked bads". Griffon the Brush Off Berryshine, Sprinkle Medley, and Sea Swirl watch Fluttershy approach S1E05.png|Two ponies are heading towards her. Lyra Heartstrings, Dizzy Twister, Lemon Hearts, and Sea Swirl watch S1E05.png|There she is again looking away. Disaster is about to strike S1E05.png|There she is yet again watching Fluttershy escort some ducklings. Gilda slips and slides half 2 S1E05.png Gilda loses her cool S1E05.png|What is Gilda doing? Rainbow Dash tells her about the pranks S1E05.png Rainbow Dash is sad S1E05.png Pinkie Pie partying S1E5.png Boast Busters The crowd gathers for the show of Trixie S1E06.png Trixie's flashy stage S1E06.png|Watching Trixie. The ponies wonder what's going on S1E06.png|Sea Swirl looking up at the moon. Dragonshy Sweetie Drops and Lyra hanging out by the bridge S1E08.png|Happily chatting with Sassaflash. The ponies listen to Twilight S1E07.png|Sea Swirl, listening to Twilight. Winter Wrap Up The animal team sings with hedgehogs S1E11.png Animal team carrying animals S1E11.png Friends and citizens cheer after Winter Wrap Up completion S1E11.png|Cheering after Mayor Mare announces the timely completion of Winter Wrap Up. Post-winter laughter S1E11.png|Laughing with the rest of the crowd. Call of the Cutie Ace looking at his tennis racket S1E12.png|Sea Swirl, beside Noteworthy. Fall Weather Friends Tug of war S1E13.png|In the foreground, next to one of the Minuettes. Every pony watches Pinkie Pie float away S1E13.png|Chatting with Sweetie Drops. The Running of the Leaves start line S01E13.png|Mighty happy about the race. Rainbow Dash arrives to the competition S1E13.png|Half a Sea Swirl to the right. Rainbow flies away S1E13.png Super Applejack! S01E13.png Twilight in 5th S1E13.png Applejack and RD surprised S01E13.png Twilight wins fifth place S1E13.png Scruffy Applejack looking surprised S01E13.png Celestia appears S1E13.png Suited For Success Crowd listening to Spike S1E14.png The beginning of a laughing stock S1E14.png|On the right, next to Lemon Hearts Hoity Toity critical S01E14.png Hoity Toity critical 2 S01E14.png Hoity Toity goes oh the shame S1E14.png Spike cheering for Rarity S1E14.png Rarity shows up in front of Hoity Toity S1E14.png The Show Stoppers Collective GASP S01E18.png|Impressed by Scootaloo's scooter jump. Scootaloo Trick S1E18.png|Watching Scootaloo fly, together with Sassaflash. Scootaloo doing tricks S01E18.png|Being cute while Scootaloo is cool and Derpy is derpy. Cheerilee round of applause S1E18.png|If you look closely, you see two of her. Cheerilee and all the participants onstage S1E18.png|Lots of her all over the audience. Green Isn't Your Color Fluttershy hiding from the paparazzi S1E20.png|Looking for Fluttershy. Catwalk S1E20.png|Standing and smiling in the light to the left above one of the Minuettes. A Bird in the Hoof Celestia exits the brunch S01E22.png The Cutie Mark Chronicles Audience watching fillies performing S1E23.png|Near the middle, next to Lyra Heartstrings. The teacher sees Rarity's new cutie mark S1E23.png Royal guards fanfare S1E23.png|The leftmost pony. Unicorns on clouds S01E23.png|Sea Swirl and Twinkleshine making use of the walk-on-clouds spell. The Best Night Ever Applejack Fantasy S1E26.png|Sea Swirl in Applejack's Gala fantasy. Applejack Fantasy2 S1E26.png Twilight singing at the Gala S1E26.png|In the bottom left corner. Crowd after Twilight's verse S01E26.png Season two The Return of Harmony Part 2 Victory ceremony background ponies S2E02.png|On the left next to Lemon Hearts and Minuette. Lesson Zero Spike's big list sprawled out behind him S2E3.png|Chatting with Sassaflash. Twilight and her checklist S02E03.png|Behind Twilight Sparkle. Twilight talking S2E03.png Ponies trying to grab Smarty Pants from Big McIntosh S02E03.png|In the middle reaching up. Big McIntosh with Smarty Pants S2E03.png Twilight can't reach S02E03.png Twilight can't reach2 S02E03.png|Behind Berryshine. Mayor gimme that! S02E03.png Ponyville Doll Love S2E3.png|Near the top of the pony pile, above Scootaloo. Applejack and Pinkie Pie seeing ponies chasing S2E03.png Ponies after the fight S02E03.png|In the bottom right corner. Luna Eclipsed Sea Swirl's Costume S2E4.png|Sea Swirl in a knight costume, equipped with a mace. File:Ponies dancing S2E04.png|How can she dance with that on? File:Crowd watching S2E04.png|To the far left. Sassaflash running to Sea Swirl S02E04.png Ponyville Scared S2E4.png|She's not even strong to go into battle mode. Ponies depressed S2E04.png|Behind Cloud Kicker. Luna and ponies laughing S2E04.png Sisterhooves Social Ponies listening to Granny Smith S02E05.png|Unclear if it's her next to Raindrops. Ponies running S2E05.png Rarity and Sweetie Belle running S2E05.png Rarity and Sweetie Belle jumping over the hurdle S2E05.png The Cutie Pox Bowling Ponies 1 S2E6.png The CMC preparing to bowl S2E06.png Bowling Ponies 2 S2E6.png Scootaloo Bowling 1 S2E6.png Scootaloo Smile S2E6.png Angry Bowlers S2E6.png Sea Swirl S2E6.png|"Cool! A bowling cutie mark!" Crowd got the cutie pox panic S2E06.png The Mysterious Mare Do Well Rainbow Dash enjoying cheers S2E8.png|Next to Cloud Kicker. Pony Crowd Cheering S2E8.png Rainbow Dash showing off S2E08.png DARKWING - I mean.. Mare Do Well S2E08.png Mayor prepares for her speech S2E08.png|Barely visible behind Shoeshine's head, right below the image of Mare-Do-Well. Sweet and Elite Cafe Scene S02E09.png|Sea Swirl seen on the right. Rarity walks in the middle of the crowd S2E09.png|Two of her in a hat. Wonderbolts ready to race S2E09.png|If you look closely, you see lots of hat-wearing Sea Swirls in the crowd. The ponies look at Rarity S2E09.png|At the same time, she's with Canterlot's elite, dressed up to the nines. chatting S02E09.png startled S02E09.png murmur S02E09.png Fancypants guessing S02E09.png nodding S02E09.png The Wonderbolts prepare to race S2E09.png|Still all over the crowd. Fleetfoot wins the Wonderbolts derby S2E9.png Rarity cheering for Fleetfoot S2E9.png staring S02E09.png Five fancy ponies look at Rarity S2E09.png JS UC shocked2 S02E09.png Ponies betting S2E9.png Rarity using binoculars S2E9.png|At the opera. Ponies surround Rarity S2E09.png|There she is, right of Rarity. Canterlot speaks about Rarity S2E9.png Rarity "The talk of all of Canterlot" S2E9.png Rarity bearing witness S2E9.png|Rudely cut off, we can't see her reaction upon the sudden party. 5 main ponies partying S02E09.png Rarity uhh S2E9.png|Something wrong with your drink? Rarity thing S2E9.png|And how did you manage to hide your horn? Rarity over there S2E9.png Rarity come now S2E9.png Rarity old S2E9.png Rarity she speaks! S2E9.png Rarity they all know S2E9.png Rarity walking S2E9.png Golden Harvest huh S2E9.png Rarity overjoyed S2E9.png Secret of My Excess Spike huh S2E10.png|Next to Sassaflash. Hearth's Warming Eve Spike telling the story S2E11.png Unicorn ponies S2E11.png Spike & ponies in play S2E11.png Crying Sea Swirl S2E11.png|Emotional actress #1. Unicorns trying to hold the door closed S02E11.png|The first time we see her use her magic. Opening a bag of food S2E11.png Seaswirl angry S2E11.png|Emotional actress #2. Walking to the grand summit S2E11.png Audience of the grand summit S2E11.png Unicorn ponies stand proud S2E11.png Audience and actors singing The Heart Carol finale S2E11.png|Lots of her all over the audience. The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Ponies waiting in line S2E15.png|Waiting happily for cider. Daisy and Sea Swirl waiting in line S2E15.png Twinkleshine is happy S02E15.png Apple family cider stand S2E15.png Everypony upset S02E15.png Angry ponies watch Applejack S2E15.png|Upset with Applejack. Angry ponies walk away S2E15.png|No more cider today. Pinkie Pie 'Cider was great' S2E15.png|Behind Pinkie Pie. Ponies surrounding Flim S2E15.png Flim kissing Apple Bloom's forehead S02E15.png Ponies singing along 3 S2E15.png|Singing along to the Flim Flam brothers' musical number. Ponies singing along 4 S2E15.png Ponies watching Flim and Flam S2E15.png Flim giving Sweetie Drops a big smile S2E15.png Nonpareil song finale S2E15.png|Next to Cloud Kicker. Nonpareil song finale wider S2E15.png Flim and Flam big finish of song S2E15.png Dr. Hooves and Sea Swirl excited S2E15.png Apple family cider competition S2E15.png|On the left. Everypony sad2 S02E15.png Hearts and Hooves Day Ponyville overview S2E17.png|To the right of the fountain. Ponyville town exterior S2E17.png Town Square Exterior S2E17.png|Still in the same place. A Friend in Deed Big Finish to song S2E18.png|Singing with Pinkie Pie; second pony from the left. Pinkie singing "smile as wide as a mile" S02E18.png Cherry Berry walking.png Putting Your Hoof Down Pipsqueak in the background S2E19.png|In the background between Pipsqueak and Sweetie Drops. Pinkie Rarity worry S02E19.png|Seen behind Pinkie Pie and Rarity. Iron Will and background ponies.png|A lone Swirl in a sea of clones. Derpy in the Crowd S2E19.png Ponies listening to Iron Will S02E19.png It's About Time Twilight with glasses 2 S2E20.png Ponies laughing S2E20.png Worried Ponies S2E20.png Everypony else S02E20.png Ponyville Confidential Ponyville skyview S2E23.png|About four of her can be found in this aerial view, partly hanging around with Amethyst Star. Ponyville zoom-out S02E23.png|Here there's only one of both. A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Ponies playing instruments wedding entrance S2E26.png|First she's a hornblower on one side... Nopony notice evil song & smile S2E26.png|...and then she's a hornblower on the other side! Twilight stops the vows S02E26.png|Now she's just another pony in the audience. The crowd S2E26.png|Standing up in the crowd. Applejack playing instrument S2E26.png Season three Too Many Pinkie Pies Sugarcube corner S3E3.png One Bad Apple First crowd S3E04.png Mule wearing shades S3E04.png CMC running at the parade S3E04.png|At the Summer Harvest Parade with Shoeshine, Sweetie Drops, Daisy, "Ponet", Cherry Berry and others. Crowd staring at CMC S03E04.png Pinkie Pie sees the CMC S3E4.png|In the middle of the right half of the audience. Pinkie laughing at 'lettuce' joke S3E4.png Pinkie 'Funny joke' S3E4.png Pinkie's float overtaking tomato float S3E4.png|Three Sea Swirls in the audience, two of her cut off by the edges. Pinkie thinking about what Apple Bloom said S3E4.png Magic Duel Crowd of ponies gathering in front of town hall S3E05.png Fluttershy take a peek S3E5.png Spike holds Fluttershy S3E05.png Sleepless in Ponyville Ponies arguing S3E6.png Just for Sidekicks Spike, CMC, and the pets board the train S03E11.png Sweetie Belle dressed for it S3E11.png Sweetie Belle but still S3E11.png Sweetie Belle excited squealing S03E11.png Magical Mystery Cure Fluttershy about to leave Ponyville S03E13.png Sassaflash shakes hoof at Caramel S03E13.png Arrival of the New Princess S3E13.png|To the very right. Ponies and royal guards outside the castle S03E13.png Season four Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 Ponies preparing for the Summer Sun Celebration S4E1.png Decorating Canterlot S4E1.png Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 The Summer Sun Celebration begins S4E02.png Flight to the Finish Crowd of cheering ponies S4E05.png Merchandise Mystery pack 4 Sea Swirl.png|Wave 3 mystery pack pony and card. Category:Character gallery pages